Connie Potter and the Lightning Thief
by FantasyDeath
Summary: Connie Potter is the daughter of a greek god, this Petunia knows. When Connie returns after fourth year at Hogwarts devastated by watching her boyfriends death, Petunia decides it's time for her to know the truth. (this is a fem-harry story)
1. Chapter 1

**Connie Potter and the Lightning Thief**

 **Summary:** Connie Potter is the daughter of a greek god, this Petunia knows. When Connie returns after fourth year at Hogwarts devistated by watching her boyfriends death, Petunia decides it's time for her to know the truth.

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

 ** _"When you've been fighting for it all your life_**

 ** _You've been working every day and night_**

 ** _That's how a superhero learns to fly_**

 ** _(Every day, every hour_**

 ** _Turn the pain into power)_**

 ** _All the hurt, all the lies_**

 ** _All the tears that they cry_**

 ** _When the moment is just right_**

 ** _You see fire in their eyes"_**

 ** _\- Superheroes by the Script_**

 **Chapter One**

There wasn't a lot of things that could bring down her niece. Petunia may not be overly fond of Constanze Potter, but she wasn't blind. Not the way those at that cursed school clearly were. She could see the pale skin of Connie, the way she ate less and she would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night by Connie's screams.

No, Petunia knew, her niece was not alright. And although she had never gotten along well with Lily in her sisters last few years before her death, there was one thing she knew about Connie that that old fool of a Headmaster certainly didn't know. Connie had told her that they thought she had her mother's eyes, a pure lie in Petunia's opinion. Lily's eyes had been emerald green, Connie's were a deep sea green color that changed with her mood.

Petunia wasn't sure what had happened at Hogwarts to change her niece so, but she intended to find out. The sea had been behaving oddly lately, and although Petunia didn't know for sure which god was Constanze's father, she could clearly guess. If she had to describe the feeling she had about Connie, it would be the calm before the storm. Connie was incredibly strong and it wouldn't be long until she would decide to do something about whatever it was that was bothering her.

Connie wasn't one to take a beating laying down.

Petunia waved goodbye as Dudley left to have fun with his friends. Contrary to her niece's thought's, she knew very well what her son was up to and it infuriated her that he would treat other's the way she had been bullied when she was young. But there was nothing she could do, by the time she realized what she and Vernon had done, it was already to late.

Her son was a bully and there was nothing she could do about it.

But she _could_ help her niece whit whatever it was that had made her so different.

Petunia went back to the back-yard where she could see Connie working on pulling up weeds in the garden. There was a bottle of water a few feet away from her in the shadow of a tree and Connie was sitting on her knees with her dark hair up in a low tail on her head. Petunia crossed the garden, determined to not feel bad about her treatment of her niece and ignored the voice in her head telling her she had made a mistake in her way of dealing with the only link she had left of her sister.

"Connie." Connie didn't move, but Petunia could see the seconds her arms stiffen.

"Yes, aunt Petunia?"

Petunia looked at her niece and spoke. "Come inside Connie, there is something I need to tell you. And then we need to have a talk about what's bothering you so. It is impossible to sleep with all your nightmares."

"Yes, aunt Petunia." Connie stood and grabbed the bottle of water before she followed her aunt into the kitchen.

Petunia looked at Connie where she was sitting across from her. The bags under her eyes showed her lack of sleep and against her will, a surge of worry passed through her. Petunia promptly pushed it down.

"James Potter wasn't your father." her tone was blunt and detached.

Connie looked up, shock and confusion clear on her features that was so similar yet different from her little deceased sister.

Petunia continued to explain. "James Potter couldn't have children. He was sterile. One day she visited me and told me all about how she met a man in a bar and how they had a one-night-stand. She didn't mean to do it, she said, but her and James's relationship were strained and she wasn't sure if they were still going to get married. It was several weeks later that she contacted me again and told me she was pregnant. Lily had done a paternity test and the result showed that there was no miracle, James wasn't the father. She never told me who your father was but she did tell me one thing, your father was a god."

"My father was God?" Connie asked disbelieving.

Petunia shooked her head. "No, not God. _A_ god. According to Lily, all purebloods are descendants of Hecate and muggleborns are either blessed by Hecate or they receive the gift from some dead ancestor that married a mortal. Lily said that that was why so many pureblood dislike muggleborns, because they don't pray to the gods and they belittle those who do. Lily was sure your father was a god, but she refused to say who. She said it was dangerous to say their names without a reason and she didn't want her child to be taken away. James was suppose to blood-adopt you, but I don't know if they had time to do it before they died. On your normal birth-certificate, James is titled as your step-father and the line for father is blank."

"James isn't my father? Some god is? Why haven't you said anything before?" Connie demanded.

"Because your scent is supposed to be very strong and it attracts monsters that want to kill you. When you know what you are, the scent becomes stronger. When you were younger, before Hogwarts, you used to run into all kinds of monsters every other week. How you survived and why you don't remember it, I don't know. Once you even came back with a broken arm, a broken and two cracked ribs and a twisted foot. You had several bloody scratches and your clothes were torn. The next day, you couldn't remember anything and thought you had fallen down a tree and hit your head."

Connie shooked her head and looked at her. "So what does that make me?"

"A demigod and that is all that I know."

Connie looked at her again. "I think they're lying to me. Hagrid told me that my Trust Vault is all that I have and Ron said the same. But the Potter's are supposed to be a Noble House right? Then there must be more, a Family Vault at the very least. When I went to look for a rule book on the Tournament, they were all conveniently gone and I know that Dumbledore can't have missed that Moody wasn't the real Professor Moody when they were supposed to have been friends for years. When Cedric died, they acted like it wasn't a big deal and I should just get over it, even though they knew that he was my boyfriend. I want to go to Gringotts and check my account."

Petunia nodded at that. She could drive her niece to London and then her debt would be payed and the guilt would be gone. She had told Connie the truth, it was out of her hands now. "I can take you to London tomorrow but from there on, your on your own. Just look out for monsters, now that you know, they won't stay away anymore."

Connie nodded and they went their separate ways.

The next day, Connie was up at eight o'clock and ready to go. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, her mind being occupied with what her aunt told her. James Potter wasn't her biological father, some god was. It was unbelievable but then again, so was being a witch and the famous Girl-Who-Lived.

Connie stared at the duffel bag in her hands and ignored the twitch she felt when she thought about leaving. She had packed her photo-album and Invisibility Cloak in the bag, but that was all she took with her. Well that and a pouch of galleons, she needed to pay for an inn to stay after all. Her dark hair was braided and she wore a cap to cover her scar. The jeans and blue t-shirt she wore would make sure she was ignored in Diagon Alley, after all, as far as she new, no-one cared about a lone muggleborn.

She had spent the night twisting and turning after waking up after another nightmare of Cedric's death, but it was still the best sleep she had had in a while. She did wonder why she couldn't remember the monsters though, she didn't think that was something you could forget.

When Petunia stepped out of the kitchen and was ready to go, Connie quickly grabbed her bag and made her way to the front door.

The drive to London felt longer than it was and Constanze spent most of it staring out the window. She couldn't muster up the enthusiasm she would usually feel at finally being able to leave Privet Drive, probably because she was scared of what she might find at Gringotts. She didn't want to be right, she loved her friends but on the other side, Ron was a jealous prat and she wouldn't put stealing or trying to keep someone else unaware of their money below him. She had still not entirely forgiven him about the way he had treated her for the past year and she could still remember all those things he called her because he was _jealous of her_.

Petunia dropped her off a street away from Charring Cross Road and gave her ten pounds before she drove away again. Connie lifted her bag and carried it to the Leaky Cauldron. She was pleased to note that no-one noticed her appearance and those that did, ignored her as just another muggleborn. She passed by a few tables as she made her way to the back door and gave Tom a small smile as she passed him.

Walking through the doorway was easy.

All Connie had to do was point at the direct stones with her wand, and she was past it. It was lousy security, but maybe it was more for the flashier part of it. It hadn't really been that long since the end of the semester at Hogwarts, but it had been longer since the death of her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. They hadn't really gotten together until about a month before the final task, but she had had a crush on him for longer than that. It wasn't that she loved him, she was to young for the eternity kind of love that were in romance novels, but she had liked him and he had made her feel loved and wanted. Like she wasn't a freak.

Like she mattered.

Connie didn't think it would be easy to find someone like that again, someone she could actually love. Her life had been complete and utter bullshit with one bad joke after another up to that point, and she couldn't see it changing any time soon.

Connie passed through Diagon Alley relatively easy, she had spotted the Weasley Twins once and had hidden until she couldn't see them anymore, but other then that it had gone well. She walked through the doors to Gringotts with her head held high and nodded to the goblins she passed. She ignored the looks of confusion on their faces and went to the first teller that was empty.

"I'd like to speak with my account manager, please." her voice was firm and the goblin nodded.

"Sharptooth will take you."

She could see where the goblins name came from, his teeth were scarily sharp and pointy, even for a goblin, and he scowled - she thought it was a scowl, she couldn't really tell - the entire way. The maze that was disguised as a bank was seemingly endless and Connie was hopelessly lost just minutes after they started walking. They eventually stopped before an iron door and she watched as the goblin knocked. Someone said enter and the door swung open.

Connie walked in and carefully ignored the feeling of danger that enveloped her when she saw the goblin. He looked older then Sharptooth and he was actually growling at her! To be honest, he was scarier than Voldemort could ever hope to be. She suppressed a shiver and sat down in the chair in front of the giant desk.

"Ms Potter, would you liked to explain why you haven't answered any of our summons?" the goblins voice was hard as steel and Connie suddenly had the vision of the goblin standing in front of a row of wizards and witches with her beheaded head in his hands and a maniac grin on his wrinkled face. She shivered and tried to keep the fear from showing in her eyes. According to Petunia her eyes always showed what she felt.

"I'm sorry, master goblin, but I have never received any mail from Gringotts." straight to the point was probably better than beating around the bush if she didn't want to die a horrible drawn out death.

Connie shivered when the goblin leveled a glare that could melt Antarctica at her. "You mean to tell me that none of our statements have reached you? Even the once after you turned eleven?"

"No, I have only ever gotten letter's from my friends and Hogwarts. Was I suppose to receive statements?" Connie said.

The goblin growled. "I am Badluk, the Potter's account manager. You were suppose to have been gotten account statements since you were eleven years old and officially became the heir to the Potter and Black family."

Connie stared. "I am the heir to the Black family? How?"

"Sirius Black, the current regent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, blood-adopted you three months after you were born together with James Potter. During his twelve years in Azkaban you should have grown up with the former Lord Black, Arcturus Black III before his death."

"Is there some kind of inheritance test I can do? It seems there are more things missing then my aunt knew." Connie asked.

The goblin nodded and took out a potion and a dagger together with a parchment. "Drink the potion, wait one minute and then cut yourself with the dagger and let the blood fall down on the parchment."

Connie looked at the silver dagger before she nodded. She grabbed the potion when Badluk gave it to her and drank it in one sweep, ignoring the foul taste of it. While she waited, she wondered who her father was. Petunia said she didn't know who it was because her mother never told her. Perhaps the potion would show her.

A minute had passed and Connie grabbed the dagger in a steady grip. She did not want to lose a limb because of her own stupidity. She pressed it to her hand and slit open her palm. Connie hissed at the pain and quickly held it out over the parchment. Her blood dripped down on it and she watched as the parchment soaked it all up. Eventually the goblin gave her a cloth and Connie gratefully wrapped it around her palm tightly to stop the bleeding. When the red letters stopped spreading on the page, she picked it up and started reading.

 **Name: Constanze Clio Potter-Black**

 **Date of Birth: 1990 31 of July**

 **Mother: Lily Marie Potter-Evans**

 **Father: Undetermined, Sirius Orion Black (through blood-adoption), James Charlus Potter (through blood-adoption)**

 **Godmother: Alice Mary Longbottom**

 **Godfather: Remus John Lupin**

 **Lordship:**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **Noble House of Potter**

 **Ancient and Legendary House of Slytherin**

 **Ancient and Legendary House of Gryffindor**

 **Noble House of Evans**

 **Ancient House of Peverell**

 **Ancient House of Gaunt**

 **Ancient and Legendary House of Ravenclaw**

 **Properties:**

 **Black Manor (Italy)**

 **Black Residence (Grimmauld Place nr 12)**

 **Black Castle (Unplottable)**

 **Potter Manor (Wales)**

 **Potter Residence (Godric's Hollow)**

 **Hogwarts 20%**

 **Ravenclaw Cottage (North Ireland)**

 **Ravenclaw Castle (France)**

 **Slytherin Manor (Unplottable)**

 **Hogwarts 25%**

 **Peverell Castle (Sweden)**

 **Cadmus Cottage (England)**

 **Hogwarts 25%**

 **Gryffindor Manor (Unplottable)**

 **Gaunt's Shack (Little Hanlington)**

 **Marauder's Den (London)**

 **Vaults:**

 **Potter: Family Vault, Trust Vault, Collection Vault**

 **Black: Family Vault, Sirius Black Vault, Regulus Black Vault**

 **Peverell: Family Vault**

 **Ravenclaw: Family Vault, Rowena Ravenclaw Vault**

 **Slytherin: Family Vault, Riddle Vault**

 **Gryffindor: Family Vault, Godric Gryffindor Vault**

 **Evans: Family Vault, Lily Evans Vault**

 **Investments:**

 **Potter: Daily Prophet 23%, Nimbus Com. 34%**

 **Black: Ollivander's 14%, Zonko's 51%, Tillfot & Tattling's 26%**

 **Peverell: —**

 **Ravenclaw: Madam Malkin's For All Occasions 43%**

 **Slytherin: Gringotts 2%**

 **Gryffindor: Flourish and Blotts 13%, Gringotts 1%**

 **Evans: Evans Publisher 96%**

 **Affinity: Grey**

 **Marriage Contract: Ronald Billius Weasley**

 **Curse: Horcrux**

 **Block: 60% of magical core, 90% of demigod power**

Connie eyes were almost bulging out of her head when she was finished reading. She was rich! And for some reason she had a marriage contract with Ron.

She put the parchment down on Badluk's giant desk and watched as he took it and read it as well. By the time he had finished reading, Badluk looked grim and Connie was willing to bet it had something to do with that marriage contract she had never heard of before. Perhaps that was the reason they expected her to get over Cedric's death so fast, because somehow they knew she had a contract already set up. A contract that in her opinion should not exist and she was getting rid of it, or she would leave the Wizarding World. She was not going to be married to Ron Weasley of all people.

Badluk looked at her. "The blocks need to be removed at once and the horcrux should have been removed the second you got it. We will remove everything that doesn't belong to you on your body, mind and soul and then we will go from there. We will discuss the marriage contract when the healer's are finished."

Connie nodded. "Okay. I have nowhere else to be, so lets just get it over with."

The next hour was nothing but a blur to Connie. She met the Healer's, an old wizard named Adam Jenkins and a younger woman whose name was Alexis Kerrie. Both took oaths to not reveal anything they learned without her given verbal permission. After that, she was subjected to a full examination that was mortifying and she wished she could lock out of her mind. Eventually, she was laid out on an altar and three goblins stepped out and started to draw runes on her body in blood. She was just thankful she could keep her underwear on. After that, she couldn't remember anything but pain.

When she came to, the first thing she noticed was how sore her body was. She let out a hiss of pain when she sat up and gratefully took the potion she could now see standing next to her. She could recognize it as a pain-reliever. Connie ignored the pain as she swallowed it in one go, determined to not taste it.

She stood up and put on the clothes on the chair next to her. It was only then that she noticed that she was no longer on the altar and with that came the realization that she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. For the first time since she could remember, she felt well and truly alive. When her clothes was on, Connie went out of the room she found herself in and sat down on a chair in front of a desk that though impressive, wasn't as massive as the one Badluk had.

Connie started as the door she hadn't seen opened and Badluk entered together with two other goblins.

"Now, Ms Potter we have able to determine that the marriage contract is not difficult to end as you never signed it and Albus Dumbledore is not acknowledged as your guardian by Mother Magic. All you need to do is to channel your magic to your hands and rip the contract apart in half." Badluk stated.

Connie nodded and started speaking. "Give me it and I will do it now. Than I want money to go on a shopping spree. What time is it?"

"It's 3 in the afternoon." Badluk answered and gave her the contract so she could rip it to pieces. Which she did. Gleefully. The poor paper never stood a chance.

It took another thirty minutes before Connie had a pouch that was directly tied to her trust vault and than she could finally leave. Connie breathed a sigh of relief when she left the bank that harbored terrifying souls. Goblins defiantly won the price for most terrifying race in her book. The first place she went was the bookstore. She would be staying in an Inn for the night and check out Potter Manor the next night. She had already recieved the portkey's for the unplottable properties that were tied to her blood, and she was just waiting for the other ones that would drop her off outside of the wards.

Apparently she had been a Lady since the Goblet of Fire fiasco had happened that had actually successfully emancipated her. She was officially an adult in the magical world and was free to make her own decisions. She now had seven lord rings and on a silver necklace that the goblins had provided for her. They barely weight anything and the subtle magic on the rings would prevent anyone from looking at them too close.

Connie stepped into Flourish and Blotts and looked around. It wasn't nearly as busy as it used to be but then again, she usually only came when it was time for her to buy what she needed for school. She could now tell what a mistake that was, considering what she had been told, she might as well have insulted someone important and wouldn't know about it until it came back to bite her. This, Badluk had explained, were things she should have been taught since she could walk. It had also come to her attention that she actually had money and there was no reason to stick with Dudley's old castoffs. The second she had time, she was going to muggle London and buying any and all clothes she liked. She would never have to wear those clothes from Hell ever again!

She was now dancing in the middle of the bookstore and no, she would not apologize for knocking over a bookshelf.

She walked away as the store attendant fixed the shelf with magic and picked up a basket to put the books she wanted in. One of the few things she new about her mother was that she was good with charms, which made her wonder why she had never attempted to research the subject before. She strolled passed the few people in the shop with her and went to the section for charms and was almost completely floored by what she saw. There was dozens of books on everything from household charms to minor hexes and jinxes.

She skimmed a few books before deciding she didn't care what topic they were on, she had left her trunk and all her books under the stairs at Privet Drive, a place she never wanted to see again. She grabbed the seven books on charms that she knew Hogwarts used and than just grabbed anything else that caught her fancy. A couple were jinxes and hexes some were on just about anything and than there was those that could almost be called curses.

When Connie was done with the charms section she had around twenty books in her basket but thankfully, it did't weigh anything. Connie continued walking and picking up books as she went, though she spent a longer time than she thought when she came to the healing section. How she had missed that before she didn't know, but these were things that could have saved her a lot of pain these last few years and she was well aware that she was smaller than she should be because of malnutrition. Her magic could only help so much and it might even lead to other problems later on. Hell, she was willing to bet she had bones that hadn't healed properly either.

It made her wonder why it wasn't taught at Hogwarts.

The next place she went to was potion's. It was not gloomy there as she would have thought and there was more books than she was thought there would be. She probably shouldn't have let Hagrid buy that standard Hogwarts collection for first year, now that she thought about it. She picked up a book that was dedicated to how to prepare ingredients, the difference between chopping and slicing, and why certain combinations should never be tried.

The book had never been on any list which again made her wonder why Snape was even allowed to teach. Hadn't he been proved as being a Death Eater?

Connie spent the next few hours buying any book that caught her fancy. When she went to the arithmancy section she was startled at how similar to math it was. And that was grade-school math was thinking about. It honestly wouldn't be hard for her to learn it, she had always been good at math and that was one muggle subject she had kept up with during the summer. Though that was mostly because Petunia insisted that if she was going to learn magic, she was going to learn normal things as well. She had therefore been forced to take summer classes in math, art, physics, geography and a language of her choice. She had, for reasons obvious, chosen latin. However that was also how she learned that Ancient Greek came naturally to her, kind of like parceltongue. She suspected it had something with her biological father to do now that she thought about it.

When she was finished at Flourish and Blotts and after paying an extra five galleons so she could keep the basket, she went to the trunk shop. When she went inside it was filled with different trunks in different colors and sizes everywhere. She almost barfed when she saw a maroon and gold one, the Gryffindor colors. She had always been fond of blue and green and her dislike of red had only grown the longer she spent at Hogwarts. Honestly, it was enough to make one color blind.

Connie went to the counter and blinked when the man in what looked like to be his middle twenties beamed at her.

"Good day Miss, what can we do for you?" the man asked.

Connie smiled thinly. "I'd like a multi-compartment trunk with the best security available able to change size. And not in red please."

And so started the walk through the shop as the man tried to sell her various trunks now that he had figured out she was rich after a off hand comment about not worrying about the cost. Eventually hey came upon a trunk with black leather on it that was supposed to be able to withstand extreme heat, fire and water with silver linings. The trunk had five compartments and was password protected as the same time that it was tied to her magical signature. In honor of her godfather that was currently trapped in Grimmauld Place with the rest of that godforsaken order of flaming flamingos, she asked to have the Black Family motto and crest on the middle of the lid in silver.

On the handle there was five emeralds, she was to press down on the one she wanted to open the correct compartment and each one had a different password that she would choose herself. One was a library, there was a study/office and a portable potions lab. There was also a storage where she could pack furniture and whatever else she wanted and a compartment with a master sized bedroom. It didn't take her long to decide that she loved it and arrange to have it finished in two days. Apparently it needed to be special made. To not give away her identity she gave the name Clio Evans. Her middle name and her mothers maiden name. She thought it was fitting and as far as she knew, no-one knew it was her middle name. Mrs Weasley had once called her Constanze Lilian Potter when she scolded her and she came to the conclusion that perhaps her parents had chosen to change her middle name at the last second, or something.

Once she was finished with the trunk business, she went to look for an Inn she could spend the night at. She didn't want to sleep at the Leaky Cauldron, not only was that the first place Dumbledore would look for her at, but the standard was incredibly low and the people she saw there always looked so shifty.

Connie stared at the Inn she had stopped in front of. It was located a couple minutes after walking past Ollivander's, something she had never done before but now was glad to because she had apparently found her way to another Alley called Horizon Alley. The standard appeared to be better and she was quite sure she had seen Draco Malfoy awhile ago in muggle clothes. She wasn't sure, it could very well be a hallucination. Connie walked into the Inn called Lorette's Inn and looked around. It was much nicer than the Leaky Cauldron and there was no smoke from the wizards version of cigarettes or a gloomy aura. It was more friendly and home-y and she wouldn't mind spending the night there.

When she stood in front of the reception, she cleared her throat and the woman that looked to be in her mid fifties looked up. The woman had warm brown eyes covered by thin glasses that only complimented them and when she smiled, Connie could see kindness clear as day.

Connie smiled back. "Hello, I'm Clio Evans and I'd like a room please."

"Sure, dear. How long are you staying?" the woman asked. "My name is Lorette and I own this Inn."

"A night, two at most, thank you." Connie replied and smiled at Lorette. Lorette took out a key with the number eleven attached to a string and Connie gratefully accepted it. At least she wouldn't be forced to sleep outside. The next day she was going to explore this new Alley she had never seen or even heard of before.

She went up a pair of stairs and walked passed by several doors until she came across one with the room number 11 written in gold on the dark wood of the door. Connie opened it and was surprised at how big and welcoming it was. The bed had pale blue sheets and there was a dresser in the corner. There was also a desk she could work on and a darker blue rug on the floor that when she stepped out of her shoes incredibly comfortable.

Connie put away her basket that she had been carrying with her on the desk, happy when it didn't fall apart because of the weight and quickly opened her bag and changed into her pajamas. Connie fell asleep with a smile on her face and anticipation for the next day in her mind. She couldn't wait to see what more this world had to offer and she was a little depressed by how much she had missed.

Oh well, she would fix it tomorrow.

 **—**

 **This is the result of writer's block, failing efforts to avoid homework, listing to music, reading a bunch of fem-harry HJ/PJ crossovers and watching Fairy Tail.**

 **Review and tell me what you think. If you see a mistake, please tell me so I can fix it.**

 **I hope you liked it, I at least had fun writing it. I have no idea who to pair Connie with, I only know it won't be Percy, so let me know who you think she should be paired with. It can be anyone really, though not Annabeth I just can't see that happen.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 _ **-FantasyDeath**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Connie was up at dawn. She had been feeling giddy ever since she woke up and although she was a little worried about her dream, it wasn't the first time she had dreamt something like that. In fact, her dreams had always been weird and more often then not, they centered around a boy a few years younger than her with the same sea green eyes and black hair as her. She had never been able to figure out why she would dream about him, but now she guessed it had something to do with her father. Weren't the gods known for having a thousand and one kids? Perhaps the boy was a relative of hers?

No, that was too good to be true.

Connie, once she was properly dressed, went downstairs to get breakfast and eat. She was hungry and her stomach had been growling for a while now. She had spent the last hour reading a book on charms she had bought the day before, it was on hexes and more interesting than she thought it would be.

Her dream troubled her though, a horse and an eagle had been fighting in the middle of a storm. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she could hear them fighting and the eagle was screaming at the horse to give something back.

After breakfast, Connie took her pouch of money and went out into Horizon Alley. The first thing she noticed was that there was not nearly as many people walking around as in Diagon Alley, which made since she supposed not many people knew about it, or someone should have slipped up and told her. There was many shops, there was even a muggle clothing store which was where she decided to start. She should be able to get answers there and buy clothes at the same time. Two flies with one stone.

Connie entered the store and went to the shirts. She did not want to wear the clothes she was currently wearing any longer than necessary. She picked up two light blue ones, a black, a white and a green one that matched her eyes. After that she bought three pair of jeans, one blue, one white and one dark grey. She grabbed a couple of underwear when she passed them and went ahead and grabbed a green bikini when she thought about it. She was free of Privet Drive and Dumbledore couldn't tell her what to do, if she wanted to see the ocean and swim to her hearts content then she could very well swim.

After trying them on in the dressing room and making sure they fit, she went to the counter to pay. She wondered briefly why she hadn't done this the first time she went to Gringotts, there was plenty of muggleborns in the Wizarding World and Hermione had told her it was possible to exchange money from both galleons to pounds and the other way around. Hermione's parents had even opened a vault in Gringotts for her.

Next to the counter there was a wall with belts hanging on it. She had never owned belts, there was always a rope because Vernon would not let her waste his precious money. Now that she saw them, she couldn't help but want one. She put the clothes she chose on the counter and grabbed a black belt. She pretended to put it on around her waste and was happy when it was the right length. The buckle was bronze and had an odd symbol on it, but she ignored it. The lady behind the counter only looked to be around eighteen but she smiled at Connie with ease that made her less tense.

"Will this be all?" she asked. Her name tag said her name was Camille.

Connie smiled in return. "Yes. Also could you tell me why I have never heard of Horizon Alley before?"

"You are a demigod, yes?" Connie nodded. "There is a barrier that stops anyone who is not a demigod or a legacy from entering. It is similar to the barrier around Camp Jupiter in America. Monsters can't see, hear or smell anything from here. They can't enter and it's about the only safe place in Britain where a Half Blood can make a living without dying horribly in the process. Not even Chiron knows about this place, it was started after the gods left the United Kingdom and there was no longer a safe camp around for demigods to go to. A couple of children of Hecate and Trivia worked together to make the wards and barrier."

Connie nodded again. "Hecate and Trivia?"

"Yes, the gods have a roman and greek form. Hecate is the greek goddess of magic and Trivia is her roman counter-part and form. They can have children in both forms. In America there is two camps, Camp Half-Blood for the greek demigods on Long Islands and Camp Jupiter for the roman ones in San Francisco. There used to be camps here in England as well, but then the heart of the western civilization moved to America and the gods did as well." Camille finished explaining. "This will be 753 galleons and five sickles."

Connie handed over the money as Camille put everything in bags. When she looked at the receipt, she noticed that the belt cost a lot more than she would have thought. Oh well, it wasn't like she couldn't afford it, though it did made her feel a little weird when she thought about how much money she now had.

When she left, she was happy about her purchases and thought about coming back one day. Perhaps before the new year at Hogwarts started, she would need warmer clothes then. The sign above the store said Miss Lilith's Clothes, she would need to remember that.

She spent the next three hours moving from store to store, questioning people as she went. She found out that the gods reside on the top of the Empire State building on floor 600 and that there was a law Zeus had made that stopped the gods and goddess from helping their children. They weren't allowed to raise them. She also found out that Hitler was a son of Hades and the oath the Big Three had sworn on the river Styx not to have anymore mortal children because they were too powerful. Zeus had apparently broken it and there was a rumor that Poseidon had as well. Strangely enough, Hades was the only one that hadn't broken it yet.

Connie bought two pair of shoes, a pair of sneakers and a pair of white sandals. When she was finished with her shopping spree and after having bought about a hundred more books, most of them dedicated the gods and their children's stories, and some were written by children of Hecate and Trivia on what they called real magic. Apparently a wand was nothing more than a crutch and although it took more work to do wandless magic, it wasn't nearly as hard as people made it out to be. She also bought plenty of books on different magical creatures and monsters. Connie did not want to die because she didn't know what she was up against.

When she had finished shopping, she went back to the Inn and went to her room. SHe had reading to do and it wasn't going to get itself done. If she wanted to do wandless magic she should probably start small, right? She took out the beginners book on magical theory she had bought that was written by Adam son of Trivia. It was in Latin and she had never been more glad she took those lessons.

With Connie reading and trying her hand at wandless magic in between, the day went by fast. By the time midnight rolled around, her eyes hurt from reading so much and she was exhausted. She would need to go to her properties tomorrow and find a place to live, and then she was raiding the Potter Family Library for any book on gods she could find. Perhaps she would be able to figure out who her father was.

—

She woke up around ten the next day. The sun was shining in her face and for a moment, Connie thought she had gone blind. There was a moment of panic and flailing limbs before she realized that no, she was not in fact blind and yes, looking straight at the sun was dangerous. Because of her spending so much of her childhood in her cupboard she hadn't really thought about that before. Connie blinked from where she had fallen off the bed onto the floor in her wild panic and looked around now that her vision was starting to get better again. She was now incredibly glad she did not need glasses, in fact her vision was perfect, though it was funny to see Hagrid's reaction when he first saw her and noticed she did not in fact need glasses. Apparently, the entire wizarding world was convinced she had emerald green eyes, black hair, a face that resembled James Potter's and glasses.

Connie quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top that she had bought in London while waiting for the Dursley's to pick her up from King's Cross Station after the end of Hogwarts fourth year and put in the blue cap on her head.

She pulled her dark hair up in a high ponytail and packed her things the best she could before she went downstairs to eat. She was going to pick up her trunk from Diagon Alley, pack all her things in it and go to see where she wanted to live. Preferably somewhere close to the sea, she had never seen it before.

Connie left Lorette's and headed towards Diagon Alley. She would need to make a quick stop at Gringotts first though, to exchange galleons to muggle money. She was not going to make notes with quills anymore, it was ridiculous, she was going to get proper muggle pens and notebooks. And some other things, like folders and binders. The magical world was so far being it wasn't even funny.

Stepping in in the trunk shop, she ignored the smell and walked to the counter. She was going to get her trunk, leave, go to Gringotts and find a place to live. Hell maybe if she wanted to know more about the gods, she would visit one of the camps. Actually, that didn't seem like a bad idea considering those people there, or at one of them anyway, were her family and if there was one thing she had always wanted, it was a family of her own. One she could love and that could love her. The Weasley's were great, but they were too overbearing and didn't understand the concept of privacy. They always had to know everything about her. Besides, she hadn't forgiven them about that marriage contract and Ron's abandonment of her during the Tournament and she wasn't going to anytime soon.

At least Hermione had believed her when she said she hadn't put her name in the cup.

Connie stared at the trunk sitting at her feet. "It's finished?"

"Yes. Just like you wanted it. All we need to do is tie it to your magical signature and than you can take it away. This is instructions on how to change the password or tie it to someone else's signature as well." the man smiled proudly at her.

Connie put her finger to it and pushed some of her magic into it, the way the book she had read about last night said too. She said with a clear voice the word shrink and watched as it became smaller and smaller until it was as big as a matchbox. Connie nodded at the man.

"How much?"

"307 galleons." the man answered and Connie put the money on the counter, put the trunk in her jeans pocket and left.

Afterwards, she went to Gringotts. She was only in there for about twenty minutes before she had 5000 euros, 10000 dollars and 5000 pounds in a new wallet. She would say what kind of money she needed and the wallet would change the money to it. It worked well and she liked it, she could go where-ever she wanted and she would have the money she needed, otherwise she would go to that countries Gringotts division. Apparently, Gringotts existed all over the world. Though in Switzerland, the gnomes had a bank that you could open international vaults in that the British ministry couldn't touch. She had arranged for a vault to be opened there and two thousand galleons were to be put there every year under the name of Clio Evans. It was, technically, still her name and she would be the one with a key, so it was very much hers and hers alone.

There was nothing the joke of a Ministry could do about it.

Connie left the bank and the scary goblins behind her as she concentrated on the port-key that would take her outside the wards of Potter Manor. When she landed, her breath caught in her throat. There was a giant silver gate at least two meter high in front of her with the Potter's crest in the middle. She moved on instinct and before she knew what she was doing, she had reopened the cut on her palm. She would need to fix that. She raised her by now blood covered hand to the gate and pressed against the middle of the crest. For a second, she was scared she was going to die, but then the gates creaked like they hadn't been opened in along time and they started to move.

She took a hesitant step inside when the gates stopped moving. Connie held her breath and when nothing happened, she continued walking on the path gravel that she could now see. The grass was green and after walking for about five minutes, she could see the Manor. It was huge and it made her wonder how Black Castle would look. The manor was painted red and was at least four floors high. She suspected the existence of a basement or dungeons.

Connie stepped up on the porch and walked towards the light brown double-doors. She pressed down on the handle and was surprised when it opened. The hallway she entered was big and painted in a light yellow color. Before she could take another step, five pops were heard and in front of her stood suddenly five House-elfs. Three of them wore red dresses with the Potter crest and the other two wore a pair of black pants and a red shirt with the Potter crest on them. She supposed it made sense that the Potter family would have elfs, but she wondered where they had been all her life.

One of the elf with a dress stepped forward. "We is Potter elfs. Mistress back? Elfs new work to do. Is Fizzy, left is Molly and Mitzy, on right is Telly and Nessie. Mitzy is mistress personal elf. We clean up house, you not touch kitchen."

Connie could only nod as who she thought was the head house-elf took charge. Apparently she had a personal elf and was now forbidden to cook. "Hello Fizzy. My name is Connie Potter. You've done a beautiful work with the garden. Now I don't want you to hurt yourself, so if you make a mistake you think is horrible I want you to tell me and then stand in a corner for ten minutes thinking about what you did and why it was wrong unless I say otherwise. Okay? No punishing yourself."

The house-elfs nodded before bursting out crying about Mistress Connie Potter's kindness and how she was a great witch. Connie could only watch in despair as they cried in front of her, wondering if she should do something. No, she decided, she would probably only make it worse.

Connie walked in to the house and closed the door behind her. The elfs all disappeared except the one she suspected was Mitzy. Now that she thought about, didn't Dobby say he wanted to be her elf?

It couldn't hurt to try. "Dobby!"

Not a second after, Dobby appeared in front of her in his Hogwarts uniform. "What can Dobby bes doing for Mistress Connie Potter sir?!"

Connie smiled at him. "How would you like to be my elf, Dobby. I would of course pay however you want and I will the other elfs too."

"Oh Dobby not want any. Dobby want to be Mistress Connie Potter's elf." Dobby nodded so fast she thought he was going to break his neck. And then Mitzy started talking as well. "Potter elfs not want any either. We work, we happy. No money."

"How about one free day a week to do anything you want and two galleons a week to each of you." The response she got was two shaking heads.

In the end, it was decided that they would have one day each month at which they could spend doing anything they wanted and twelve sickles a year. No matter how much she pushed, they wouldn't accept anything more and because Connie didn't want to make them think they didn't have a choice, she allowed them to dictate how much they wanted. In the end, it was worth it to see their happy faces when they realized they weren't slaves though she did have a suspicion what they would be doing on their free day. Not that there was anything she could do about it. It was their choice.

Connie than spent the next hour on a tour through her new manor. It was beautiful and she found the portraits of her grandmother Dorea Potter and her grandfather Charlus Potter in the office. The shape of her eyes and her nose was completely Dorea. She was shorter than both of them, though most of it would hopefully be solved when she fixed her malnutrition and got a growth spurt.

She had spoken to her grandparents and they informed her that from time to time, a child of Hecate or Trivia was mistaken for a muggleborn and that had been the case with Lily. Though having never known it and because it would only be dangerous if she knew, Lily had been a daughter of Hecate. Or Trivia. They hadn't been sure and they hadn't known her for long before they died and then she died as well. If she were ever to meet the goddess she could probably ask, but gods had a lot of children and you couldn't expect them to remember them all. And there was plenty of demigods that never got claimed either and ended up bitter and angry at the gods.

Though Connie liked the idea of her mother being the daughter of a goddess, it was not something she could deal with right now. She had enough trouble to come to terms with the fact that her father was a god and she wasn't exactly mortal. Though a lot of purebloods had demigods in their family and from time to time, the traits would show up again, apparently the Black's were descendants of Dionysus and the Malfoy's of Aphrodite. When she thought about, it made since. The Black Family had apparently always been a little unhinged and Sirius had told her about his cousin Bellatrix that was certifiably insane.

And well, there was no need to explain the Malfoy's.

Connie spent the night in the manor, she didn't have the energy to do anything but read and be mortified by how far behind the Wizarding World was. When she read a law book she found in the office, though slightly outdated, she couldn't help but be embarrassed about the wizards and witches views on muggles. They thought they still fought with swords and spears and made them out to be simpletons that needed the Wizarding World's guidance to survive. There was no mention of guns and there was no law against killing someone with muggle-means. If she were to shoot minister Fudge with a gun, it was not against the law and she couldn't be punished for it. If she claimed it was an accident, they would believe her and sweep the entire thing under the rug.

What horrified her was how often she saw Dumbledore's name in it together with most of the laws against the so called Dark. According to a legacy of Hecate she had met at the bookstore, there was no such thing as evil and good magic. There was harmful magic and magic that healed. Dark and Light referred to which came easier to you and what magic you did as you grew up. It was your core and magic responded to your wishes. Dark or Light didn't matter to demigods, magic was the same, it was a tool, a weapon, and no-one ever blamed a sword for cutting.

The rest of the evening, even as she read and learned things she had no idea about, was spent thinking about those camps. If there was a chance that she had family, that was where they would most likely be, most of the people at Horizon Alley were legacy's and if she wanted to be claimed and find out who her father was, than she would need to go to America. The gods rarely looked at Britain anymore, there was far to much going on in USA. And Connie did want to know if she had family, she didn't really care who her father was, she had lasted fourteen years without a father, she could last the rest of her life.

No, what she wanted was a family.

Connie went to bed that night worried about the next day. She didn't want to stay in Britain for another moment, but she had never left it before.

Waking up in the master bedroom of a manor when she used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs was a weird change. She couldn't say if she liked it or not, she had gotten used to little space and Connie wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to knowing she would never have to sleep in a cupboard again. Was she supposed to celebrate it, or despise the change? She had had routines and a set schedule for as long as she could remember and even when she started school at Hogwarts, that hadn't changed. There was no chores to be done anymore and the House-elfs had outright forbidden her from cleaning or cooking.

Connie was at a loss of what to do and how to think.

And then there was the marriage contract.

Connie would never be able to marry Ronald Weasley. Not only was he stupid and tended to bully people, but he was insanely jealous. He had left her because of something she had no control over and when Connie thought about it, the Hogwarts Express train was huge, there was no way that it was full. Connie didn't want to think that Ron only wanted her fame and money, but from what she had seen the last year, that was too possible for her to relax around him anymore.

Ron was a good friend, but friendship didn't always last forever.

It was while eating breakfast that she decided that she wanted to know family. She didn't care if she was moving to fast or hadn't researched enough, she wanted to meet new family. She wanted to make a life for herself. The fastest way to get to USA and close to Camp Half-Blood would be with the use of a port-key like the one they used to get to the Quidditch match last years summer. The only problem was to get one.

Or maybe there was another way.

"Dobby!"

Dobby popped in in front of her. "What cans Dobby bes doing for Mistress Connie?"

"Dobby could you get me to Long Island in USA together with my trunk soon? Or do I need to get a port-key after all?" when Dobby started nodding so fast she feared he would break his neck, she knew she made the right choice. Besides, as far as she knew, there was no way to track or block a house-elf. Dobby would get her where she needed to go and she would get there in one piece. Hopefully.

After breakfast, she explored the manor a little more before she gave up and went outside to the garden. Gardening was something she had always loved and had never mined doing — it was also the only thing she had gotten the elfs to accept her help with — and she couldn't stay away anymore.

The garden was more beautiful than she thought. Some parts were overgrown and messy, but the feeling she got from it was wonderful. She almost didn't want to leave until she remembered that she could always come back. This was her home now and just because she would be spending some time in America, nothing changed. Potter Manor was beautiful and something that she had always dreamed of having when she was younger and it was hers now. Hers to live in and do as she pleased. No looking over her shoulder for some reason or another and no worrying. This was her safe haven and she would always come back.

The time until lunch was spent in the garden. Connie, though a little bit bored, had never had more fun. When it wasn't aunt Petunia ordering her to work, it was more fun than she had expected. And this was _her_ home, it was _her_ garden.

It made it all the more different.

Connie ate the lunch the elfs had prepared for her without comment, though it felt weird to not make it herself, and spent the time thinking of what she should pack. Most of her stuff was still in the trunk and what wasn't weren't something she really needed. Besides, she had no idea what kind of camp she was going to and how long she would be staying. If she didn't have any family there than she couldn't see herself staying there.

Mitzy packed the trunk and put even more books from the office and library in it and insisted she was going to come too. Connie didn't even try to protest, House-elfs could be scary when they wanted too.

They had decided they would be leaving at eight in the evening based on the time difference and Connie spent the time leading up until that point napping. According to her inner clock and the schedule she was used too, she would need the sleep.

Connie woke up an hour before they would be leaving and laid still in the bed. She wasn't sure what to think, everything had happened so fast she barely got a chance to breathe and for the first time in her life, she had a choice. It was her choice to go to America, it was her choice to find out if she had any family after all and it was her choice where to live. She could have a life for herself and there was nothing anyone else could do about it. If she wanted to waste it or do something with herself, well that was her choice and everyone else could go shit themselfs.

Connie stood up from the bed and quickly went to take a shower. This Camp Half-Blood could be horrible and she didn't want to have to be stuck at it when it was like that. Not that she had ever been to a summer camp before, but she had seen movies, well when Petunia would allow her to see the movies. And maybe that wasn't exactly accurate, but it was all the information she had.

After having put on the grey jeans and white t-shirt, she went downstairs to eat something. Having slept for a few hours, she should be able to keep up with the time difference and fall asleep when it became night there. Downstairs, when she entered the diningroom, the first thing she saw was a group of frazzled House-elfs running around doing different things. When she looked around, she could understand why. The room was shining, so clean was it, and from what she could see of the rest of the house, so was the rest. Hell, even the garden from what she could see through the window was fixed. On the dark wooden table there was food enough for a feast and Connie got quezzy just looking at it. No matter how much she ate at Hogwarts, she could never quite get used to eating a lot of things in one setting.

"Are you okay?"

Several heads nodded. "Of course Mistress Connie! We perfect. We coming with Mistress Connie to camp in Long Island!"

Connie stared at them for a few seconds. "You're coming with me? Don't you have things you need to do here? I thought that was the purpose of forbidding me from working."

Who she though was Fizzy nodded. "We come back to do work when we needs. But you might find work in camp, and you no cans be working. We will, so we come with."

After some complaining on her part and what might have been exasperation on their part, it was decided that they could come and go as they wanted. It wasn't exactly like she could stop them and if it made them happy, then why not?

She ate the food they had made for her, well as much as she could anyway, and told them to bring the left-overs to some charity that would need it. Connie's mind went to a book on potions she had read and wondered again why Snape was still the professor, she wasn't even sure anymore if Hogwarts was as good of a school they said themself to be. Honestly, the education was horrible, Binns could bore a ghost to sleep and only ever taught about goblin wars, Snape was a bitter bastard that did not understand a single thing and loved to abuse others, McGonagall dismissed anything Connie said and never helped her. Hermione had told her about the talk she had had with McGonagall at the start of term in year one and how everyone had them. Sybil Trelawny at least knew what she was talking about, but no-body ever listened to her and dismissed anything she ever said, Hagrid had a fascination with large and dangerous animals that had no place on school grounds, according to Hermione the Muggle Studies class was a joke that was stuck in the seventeenth century and Connie didn't even wanted to get started on the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Connie stood in the hallway with her trunk in her pocket and Dobby next to her. They would be going as close to camp as they could and the others would be coming after her. Dobby had instisted that he could move them halfway around the world by himself and that she shouldn't worry, but damnit she had never been outside of Britain before she had a right to be nervous. And if she did have family there...well that changed everything didn't it?

She took a hold of Dobby's small hand and grabbed it tightly. She did not want to be left behind somewhere in the middle of it. Dobby got a comical look of intense concentration on his face before she could hear the pop that signified a House-elfs transportation. For a moment, she thought she was dead. Everything went black and cold. Then, just as she was about to ask Dobby what was going on, he let go of her. She was shocked to discover she had closed her eyes when she opened them to ask him what happened and looked around to discover she was in some kind of forest.

When she was about to ask Dobby if they were at the right place, she felt him take her hand and when she looked down at him, he was pointing at something behind her. Connie turned around and felt her breath leave her lungs as she stared at what could only be three hellhounds in front of her.

Yep, it was official, her luck sucked.

 **—**

 **And that's chapter two!**

 **I've got over a hundred follows, people I am dancing in my head right now.**

 **Sadly, this isn't edited so if you see a mistake, please let me know.**

 **Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews, I hope you liked it.**

 _ **-FantasyDeath**_


End file.
